Whatever Comes to Mind
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully's on guard duty.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Whatever Comes to Mind**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully moved slowly across the top of the sand dune. The night was darker than he liked because there was no moon. The air seemed colder than usual, though he didn't know why is should. It had been so quiet that when some hyenas "laughed" and howled a short distance away, Tully had been startled enough to let out a gasp. He hated nights like this. "It just doesn't feel right."**

 **Tully looked down at the camp, where the fire still glowed warmly. He could just make out the shapes of his friends sleeping in the fire's light, huddled in their blankets. He let a small smile play on his lips as he thought, "My friends."**

 **Tully again stared out into the inky darkness and remembered when he'd met them. He had been the last to be assigned to the Long Range Desert Patrol, or to use the name the Germans soon gave them—The Rat Patrol. He got along well from the beginning with Sergeant Troy and Privates Cotter and Hitchcock.**

 **It was after they lost Cotter during a firefight that Jack Moffitt had joined them. It was supposed to be temporary. Tully let himself chuckle quietly as he remembered his feelings towards the British sergeant on that first mission with him. "I admit I didn't much like him in the beginning. His night drivin' nearly cost me my jeep. And his casual attitude when he was looking for the right place for us to dig for those munitions while the Germans were bearing down on us. I just couldn't believe it." But temporary had become permanent. Moffitt had long since proved himself and was counted among Tully's best and most trusted friends, of which there were four.**

 **Sergeant Sam Troy. A good and trusted leader. Tully thought about the many missions they'd been on and how he would never hesitate to follow the sergeant into whatever battle they found themselves in. Troy was a soldier through and through, of that there was no doubt. However, he was also kind and caring, but if you didn't know the man you probably would think he was hard and unfeeling. "We've all been hurt at some point, in some way, and sarge has always been there for us. He may not say it, but you can see it in his eyes when he's worried about us."**

 **Tully turned and started back, following the tracks he'd made in the sand. He thought about his fellow private, Mark Hitchcock. Tully had gotten tired of calling him Hitchcock—it just took too long to say—and, for some reason even he didn't know, wouldn't call him Mark. "So I started calling him 'Hitch'. It caught on and seemed to fit. He's never complained." You couldn't let Hitch's boyish face fool you, he was a fighter not afraid to take the shot. He was always there for each of them, always had their backs in any situation. "He's smart and funny. I can always count on him for anything."**

 **And then there was the fourth. Charley. Mrs. Pettigrew. His best friend and the love of his life. Tully shook his head as he thought, "I can't believe I thought she reminded me of one of my sisters in the beginning." Charley was kind, caring, brave, loyal … perfect in Tully's eyes. She could get anything from anyone with just a smile. Fearless to a fault … except when it came to spiders. "She tends to want to shoot them." Charley's eyes could sparkle like the blue Mediterranean Sea when she was in a good mood, or darken dangerously when her temper flared. Luckily her mood was good the majority of the time. Tully thought of the times when she was there when he awoke after being injured. "I'd rather wake up to her beautiful face than anyone else's."**

 **Tully sighed as he noticed the night sky had begun to lighten up just a bit. Then he heard a sound and turned knowing it was Moffitt coming to take over.**

 **The sergeant smiled as he approached. "You've got enough time for a couple of hours sleep, Tully."**

 **He stretched as he said, "Thanks, sarge."**

 **Moffitt looked out at the desert. "What do you think about when you're out on watch?"**

 **Tully shrugged with a smile. "Nothing in particular. Just whatever comes to mind."**


End file.
